


Restraint

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim wants to try something.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 19th, 2006.

Kon groaned as he heard birds start up another loud chorus, and pulled his pillow over his head. It didn’t block out the birds, but it did block out the light. He was about to try to sleep again when he realized he could hear typing. The innocent sound reminded him that he wasn’t in his own bed. He wasn’t even in his own state.

He probably should have remembered where he was based on the fact that the sheets definitely smelled like Tim. Even after a few days, it was still disorienting.

He braved the bright light from the morning sun and took the pillow off of his head while rolling over to face where he knew Tim’s desk was. Opening his eyes, Kon saw Tim sitting at his desk in his boxers, fingers nimbly moving over the keyboard for his computer. Without looking at him, Tim said, “Morning.”

“Hey.” Kon watched Tim type for another few seconds. “Whatcha up to?”

“Emailing Dick. It’s his birthday.”

“Shouldn’t you be with him? Bird boy solidarity or something?”

“It’s morning. Even if he’s up he wouldn’t be in the mood to do much more than eat breakfast. I just told him I’d take him out for pizza or something later. I know you have to head back to Smallville tonight, but if you want to hang around…”

“No, no, you go with him. I need to get back tonight for chores, since I’ve been away for three days, not counting the weekend at the Tower.” And he didn't want to get in the way of anything Tim did with Dick.

“It’s great they let you stay here for this long. And that our spring breaks lined up this way.”

“If only we were in college and had money, we could go party somewhere. But I think I like staying here with you just fine.”

“Be glad dad and Dana are out of town for the week, and that they’re cool with me staying here alone.”

“Right now I’m just glad you have this wicked nice mattress. Mine at the farm isn’t anywhere near this nice.”

“I’m glad you’re here, even if you’re complaining about your mattress.” Tim looked over at him, and sort of smiled, one of those little enigmatic smiles that Kon was never sure he was suppose to read into or not.

But no matter what Tim did or did not want him to think, he really needed to pee. Yawning, Kon sat up and scrubbed a hand through his hair. He was glad his boxers were flannel; the room was a little chilly. “Bathroom.”

“You know where it is.”

Yes, he did. He and Tim had a very nice pre-bed make out session in there the previous night after they brushed their teeth.

Kon stood and went to the bathroom, a room that was far too clean to belong solely to a teenaged boy. Well, for any boy that wasn’t Tim. Kon relieved himself and brushed his teeth, hoping for a little Tim-action before breakfast. He wondered briefly what it would be like to be a boy whose “appetite” referred solely to hunger. But could anyone look at Tim and not want him? He’d ask around the Tower, but there’d be too many questions afterwards that he wouldn’t want to answer.

Scratching at his stomach, Kon yawned again as he entered Tim’s bedroom. And promptly lost all ability to breathe.

Tim was _naked_ and had handcuffed one hand to his headboard, another set of cuffs waiting to be used on his other wrist. He was partially hard, and grinning that same little grin he wore before.

“So, Tim. Um. What’s happening?”

“I want to have sex with you.”

“I had hoped that’s what your intention was, since otherwise you’d look stupid strapped to your bed. Though you do look hot.” Really hot.

“I could be posing for a painting, or modeling.”

“Not for anything _legal_.” Being a teenager really sucked sometimes.

“Well, I hope you wouldn’t want to send pictures of me to some magazine. This is all about trust.” Tim looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.” Tim didn’t trust lightly. Batman, crazy freak that he was, had made sure of that. To be given Tim’s trust was a huge thing, and Kon knew he’d never do anything to break that. He’d also never refuse to give Tim anything he wanted. “So. I take it I’m topping this time?”

“I was hoping I could top. From here.” Kon loved that Tim didn’t have his Robin mask on. It meant he could actually see his eyes, and all of the emotion and expression within them. From what he could tell, Tim was looking at him beseechingly.

“That’ll… be really interesting.” And really fucking hot. Kon stripped off his boxers and straddled Tim. He closed the second handcuff over Tim’s free wrist, making sure that it wasn’t too tight. “Are you going to be okay in these? You don’t have your gauntlets on.”

“If it starts to hurt, I’ll tell you. But since just looking at you makes me feel good, I’m not too worried.”

Kon ground down into Tim a little with his hips, enjoying Tim’s little wriggle at the pressure. “You okay?”

“I had forgotten how heavy you are.”

“We can’t all be lightweights. Between you and Gar and Bart, I’m huge.”

Tim stared at Kon’s dick. “Yeah. You are. But I’d still rather have you bottom this time.”

“Not a problem.” Kon braced himself over Tim to kiss him, the press slow at first but then becoming more passionate. Kon loved kissing Tim; the methodical boy put as much attention into it as he did when fighting crime. The first time they had really had a heavy-duty make out session, Kon almost came just from kissing. And now that he was thrusting shallowly against Tim, he was hard, the slide of dick against dick something he’d never thought he’d like until he’d actually experienced it.

Kon reached with one hand to rub Tim’s abs and chest. The Robin costume was a shapely shell, but Tim was definitely toned and cut independent of his armor. He forced himself to pull away from Tim’s mouth and slid down his body to lick a nipple. Tim moaned into it and tried to arch, but didn’t really have the leverage. Kon slid down further to mouth Tim’s cock, tongue and lips sliding over the heated flesh.

Tim sucked in a breath. “If you keep doing that, we’re not going to be able to do anything else for a while.”

“I was just seeing how ready you are.” By the pre already glistening at the slit, Kon decided Tim was plenty ready.

“Thanks, but I could have ventured a guess for you.” Tim was always snarkier when he was horny.

“Don’t make me gag you.”

Tim looked back at him, amused. “Do you really think these cuffs can hold me if I don’t want them to?”

“Probably not. But since this was your idea, I doubt you wanna stop it.”

“No. But if you don’t hurry up and _do_ something, I’m going to have to fend for myself.”

“Didn’t Batman teach you any sort of self restraint?”

“Enough that I’m not getting out of these cuffs and slipping them on _you_. And enough about Batman already. I’m starting to dwindle.”

Kon glanced down, and couldn’t see what Tim meant. But he also didn’t care. “Lube?”

“Where you left it yesterday. Under the bed.” Yesterday Kon had fucked Tim _against_ the bed. It had been hot. Then again, any naked time with Tim was hot. They could be counting rocks and it would be hot so long as Tim wasn’t wearing anything.

Kon leaned over and balanced to reach under the bed. He found the tube and the strip of condoms. Convenient. He righted himself and looked back at Tim, who was smirking at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like watching you.”

“That’s why you’re making me prep myself, isn’t it? You want to watch.”

Tim didn’t answer, just gazed at him. He had made sure to keep his pillow under his head so he could watch. That was definitely a “yes.”

Kon dumped lube on his fingers and stroked his cock slowly to get himself ready. With his other hand he reached back to tease himself, hoping he could do this. In the past either Tim had prepped him or they did it together, or Kon prepped Tim. This was more of a challenge. Thankfully Tim looking at him hungrily was a real turn-on, and knowing that Tim was soon going to be inside him made him want to get this part of it over as soon as possible.

More lube onto his hand, and Kon pressed a finger inside. The angle wasn’t great, but it still felt okay. The second finger hurt more, and Kon winced and pulled out. Tim asked, concerned, “You all right?”

“Yeah. Just need a second.”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t enjoy.” Tim’s eyebrows were up.

“No, I’m okay. The view okay for you?”

“It’s great. Thank you.”

Kon returned to his task, riding his fingers to get them deeper. A little further in and… there. There. There. He was going to have to practice this on his own. Someplace where he could be loud.

Breathing hard, Kon let his eyes focus on Tim once more. He was flushed, and his eyes weren’t open all the way. His eyes on Tim, Kon reached back again and went for the third digit.

Tim blinked and swallowed. “How’s it feel?”

“Like I want more than just my stupid fingers. Like I want your cock in me, hard and deep and…” Kon stroked against his prostate once more, making him hiss between his teeth. “God.” Kon rocked against his hand, trying to keep his balance. “I think I’m good.”

“Thank God. This is driving me crazy. I just want to _touch_. And I _can’t_.”

“ _Your_ idea.”

“Well, yes. I wanted to know if being tied up was as arousing as I thought it would be.”

“And?”

“I don’t know if I’m about to come from the restraints, or if it’s from watching you.”

“I’m way sexy, I know. I could have just used my TK on you, you know.” Tim shrugged, sort of. Kon grinned down at Tim again, then pulled his hand out and leaned down to kiss Tim. “You ready?”

“Have been.”

Kon leaned back again, giving Tim a few quick strokes just to be sure. He picked up the strip of condoms and pulled one off with his teeth, then ripped it open the same way. A few seconds later and he was done pulling it over Tim’s cock, almost sad he couldn’t see the pre leaking out anymore. That was hot.

Lube up Tim’s cock, one hand to hold Tim in place, another to hold himself open… and then he worked on getting Tim in deeper. Rise up and down and rock and press and lean… and yeah. Right there. Kon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His next one caught right in his throat again as he listened to Tim’s little satisfied moan.

As Kon rocked forwards, Tim rocked up while his hands strained against the cuffs. “Kon, can you. Faster?”

Kon grunted, then braced himself in a better position to move at a quicker pace. The faster slide was better for him, too, Tim’s cock rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. There was just so much _heat_ where they were joined, and Kon couldn’t help but lean down over Tim and kiss him again. They were both breathing too hard to make it any good, but it didn’t matter because any contact with Tim was better than any contact with anything else.

Rocking and moving and sliding… The mattress was good, but not enough for his movements to be silent. Bedsprings made such a delicious noise.

Kon heard the cuffs creak as Tim tried to fight them, and just the fact that Tim tied himself up just to see what it was like turned Kon on all over again. He sat up to get better leverage and to see Tim strain against his restraints, Tim’s face red and his mouth open to pant. Kon licked his thumb and finger and used them to play with one of Tim’s nipples.

Tim grimaced and pulled harder on the cuffs. “Oh. Fuck…” Tim stilled, and Kon rode out his tremors as he came, orgasm the only time Tim was never in complete control. Kon lost no time in grabbing himself and using his pre as lube; a few hard strokes as sensation radiated through him and then he was coming on Tim’s stomach with a low grunt.

Kon remained upright just long enough to outlast his shudders, then got off of Tim, tossed the condom, and lay down next to him to catch his breath and get his equilibrium back. He traced patterns in the cum on Tim’s stomach, until Tim started to chuckle. “What?”

“Here we just had great sex, and now you’re finger painting.”

“Be nice, or I’ll make you eat it.”

“If it were still warm, I’d say go for it. But it’s been cooling, so no, thanks.”

“Don’t say I didn’t offer.” Kon looked up into Tim’s eyes, the warmth in them just about the greatest thing ever. He didn’t know what he’d have done if he hadn’t ever found Tim. The other Titans and people from Young Justice were fine, but Tim was his best friend. And so much more. Kon smiled at him.

“I would, however, greatly appreciate it if you offered to unlock these cuffs.”

“Did you like them?”

Tim grinned down at him, almost a real grin for once. “Yeah. You should try it sometime.”

“I think I’d rather just have you tied up. Can we do it the other way, with me inside?”

“Not right now, but yeah, definitely at some point.”

“After breakfast?”

“Since it’ll take me until then to walk again, sure.”

Kon grinned. “That good?”

“God, yes. Watching you fuck yourself on me, working so hard because I couldn’t touch you… Damn.”

“What?”

“I’m getting hard again.”

“Me, too. I guess it’s that you’re still stuck there, and aroused, and I’m aroused, and there are still four condoms left, and half a bottle of lube. And I _am_ only here for the rest of today. Tonight I’ll be back in Smallville, mucking out stalls, and you’ll be here, all alone, until you meet with Dick, and then you have to sit there, remembering what the last few days have been like, having me here and having sex constantly… And you’re going to have those bruises on your wrist still, too.”

Tim didn’t bother to look at his wrists, where the cuffs had left red marks. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds either, just let his eyelids drop a bit. Then he breathed out, “Fuck me.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes_. Now.”

Kon shifted his weight so he could wrap his hand around Tim’s cock. Hell, if it would save condoms, he’d just jerk Tim off right here; he loved the feeling of Tim’s dick, loved stroking it. It was how they got together in the first place, an awkward few moments in the Tower’s showers.

Tim arched into Kon’s hand and moaned in his throat. Kon smiled into Tim’s side, then moved up and kissed him. He almost missed the feeling of Tim’s hand in his hair, but knowing that Tim trusted him with handcuffs was even more arousing.

Kon thrust his hips into Tim’s side, glad that he was a teenager so he could do this all again so soon. He also didn’t care what the future brought. This was the best spring break _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel over at [In the Shower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10892931).


End file.
